Let's Play A Game
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: ONESHOT : What if Misaki suggests playing a game to Usagi-san? What will happen to him in the end? Read more to find out! (WARNING : Yaoi -BOYxBOY-)


**Hey guys! As promised, I've written this one-shot and managed to finish it by this week~! Finished it quite fast this time~! ^_^ As Usagi-san said to Misaki : 'I was on a roll this time. It practically wrote itself.' ww That's what happened to me... I was really motivated to do this, knowing that some people out there like and want to read my stories. Sorry for the poor grammar/spelling as English is not my native language and I didn't have time to recheck it. Anyways, I'd better stop ranting and let you all continue reading before I bore you! . Please review!**

**~Yuki**

* * *

As usual, Misaki was preparing breakfast for both himself and Usagi-san in the kitchen. He woke up early even though he didn't have school that day. He was preparing the rice, natto, tamagoyaki and miso soup, the 'prefect Japanese' breakfast. Usagi-san was still sleeping, a result of staying up too late to finish his manuscript.

Right on the dot at seven o'clock, the door to Usagi-san's bedroom slammed open. Misaki, who was already used to it, didn't even flinch and just carried on with his preparations. As the man walked down the stairs, the younger boy set out the plates of food on the table.

'Good morning, Misaki.' said the still sleepy man as he yawned.

'Good morning, Usagi-san…' came the boy's reply as he sat.

They both said 'itadakimasu' in unison before beginning their meal. They ate in silence until all the food was finished. Misaki cleared off the plates and moved them to the sink to wash. It wasn't long before he felt a pair of long arms hugging him from behind. He frowned and then groaned, feeling the older man touching him at places which supposedly shouldn't be touched.

'Stop it, Usagi-san. It's still early and you already want to molest me?' the boy asked, irritation clearly shown in his voice.

'It's never too early to have sex, Misaki. And besides, I've been holding out until I've finished my work. I need my fill of Misaki… right now.'

His words made Misaki groan yet again. Usagi-san just smirked at him, before lifting him up by the waist and placing him over his right shoulder. Misaki struggled as he was being carried up the stairs, right until he heard the door being pushed open and felt his body thrown onto the bed.

The older man got on top of Misaki, loosening his tie. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the look of lust in Usagi-san's eyes.

_Shit…_

That was when a plan came to his mind. He nearly jumped for joy, thinking that he would be saved by that.

'U-usagi-san? C-could we try something else instead?' Misaki questioned hesitantly.

Thinking that Misaki would want to try a new position, his face lit up.

'Try what?'

'Umm… Let's play a game.'

The younger boy then pushed the older man onto the bed and began straddling him. He made sure the man below him back's was leaning against the wall, so he could see everything that was going on above him.

Usagi-san did not know what the boy was planning to do, but from the looks of it, he might actually enjoy this "little game".

'What game do you have in mind, Misaki?'

'I'll try to seduce you, but you can't do anything. If you touch me or yourself, you lose. If you don't, you win. Winner gets to make the loser do something.'

'For how long?'

'Maybe… one hour?' He was sure Usagi-san wouldn't be able to hold out until that long.

'Fine.'

'Remember the rules. No touching me or yourself at all.'

'Fine. Winner gets to make the loser do anything huh? Oh, I know already what I'll make you do.'

Usagi-san smirked at the dirty thought that had just crossed his mind. Misaki shivered at that face he was making, knowing very well that he had to win or else he would have to do whatever the man commanded him to.

'That is only IF you win. I'll set the timer now.'

After the timer was set and they were comfortable, Misaki began his 'show'. He began unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to show his pink nipples to the man. When he was done, he threw his shirt to the floor and unzipped his pants.

Usagi watched intently as the boy stripped himself, at a very, very slow pace. He was itching to help the boy to discard of his clothing but held back. Touching him meant losing, and losing meant he could not make Misaki do what he wanted him to do.

Finally, every piece of clothing concealing Misaki's body was thrown on the floor, joining the button-up shirt. Misaki began touching himself, feeling a little nervous under the man's never wavering gaze. He fiddled with his nipples, making the pink buds stand out even more against his pale skin. The cold air, in addition to his fingers playing with them, made them harden and perk up.

The tent showing at the older man's pants didn't go unnoticed by the boy above him.

'Oh my… that's quite a tent you've got there! Let me help you with that.'

He then unzipped his boyfriend's pants and taking out the rock hard member from inside his boxers. Misaki hadn't done much yet, but the fact that he was doing this was enough to make the man go hard. Usagi shivered slightly as the cold air hit his throbbing cock.

Misaki blushed as he held the man's hot member in his hand. Bending his head down, he licked at the tip tentatively. He was rewarded with a soft moan coming from the older man's mouth. Feeling braver, he began licking down from the tip then took the whole thing in his mouth.

Sucking on it slightly, he could hear Usagi-san say, 'Harder… Suck harder, Misaki…' and he complied, sucking it harder. Then he began deep-throating his cock, pushing him over the edge, and to the point of climax.

Misaki eagerly swallowed up all the man's cum that was released into his mouth. He took the now limp member out of his mouth and straightened back up. He repositioned himself again so he was sitting directly above the man's groin.

Usagi thought that finally, Misaki would put his cock in his tight little hole. But for once, he was wrong. Misaki made his intentions clear that he wasn't going to put it in, but instead, started teasing the man. He grinded slowly, his pale ass rubbing against the man's groin.

He then started stroking his own hard cock with one hand, the other playing with his hardened nipples again. The friction from the boy's ass rubbing against him and the little show that was going on made he harden up once again.

The boy stopped rubbing his ass against the man and lifted his hips up instead. Still playing with his cock, he used the hand that used to be playing with his nipple to start preparing himself. He inserted one finger first, feeling the pleasure of having something enter him. Then he added another one, this time making it stretch his insides by making his fingers do a scissoring motion inside.

He took them out, so he could use both hands to stroke his cock. He was almost to the point of climax, but not yet. Misaki wanted to cum so badly, to release all his semen, but yet, he couldn't. Somehow, when he was doing it himself, he just couldn't cum quite as fast as when Usagi-san did it to him.

Just as he was about to cry out in frustration, he heard the beeping of the timer.

_Oh no…_

That meant that… Usagi-san was now free to touch him however he wanted. Fear stuck Misaki, but before he could try to escape at all, Usagi had quickly switched their positions. Now, the boy was on all fours, the older man over him.

'I'm sorry, Misaki. I can't hold back anymore. Just try to bear with it.' The man whispered seductively into Misaki's ear.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt Usagi's hard cock being thrusted into his hole, right up to the hilt at once. He came instantly in just that one thrust, his cum splattering all over the bed sheets. He gave out a shriek of surprise, tears springing to his eyes as the pain jolted through his body. Pain was soon replaced with pleasure, as Usagi pulled out and jammed it back in, hitting his sweet spot. The lustful man began thrusting in and out at a very fast pace, making Misaki's cock harden instantly.

As Usagi-san's mouth met Misaki's, he licked the boy's lower lip, begging for entrance. Misaki complied, letting the older man explore his mouth like he usually did. Usagi's cold hands found Misaki's hardened pink buds, and began playing with them.

Usagi's right hand left the bud it was playing with and started stroking the uke's hardened member. In just a minute, he came once again, with Usagi-san not long after when he felt the younger boy's insides clamp down on him. He groaned as he let all his seed out in the boy's small hole, filling him up completely.

They both collapsed onto the bed, side by side. Sweat could be seen covering their bodies, their chests raising and falling as they tried to catch their breaths. Misaki's back was against Usagi-san's chest. He didn't dare to turn, or else he would see the usual smirk on the man's face and he would be given something embarrassing to do.

'Misaki, turn this way and face me.'

Now, there was no escaping. Heaving a sigh, he turned and came face-to-face with a smirking Usagi, just as he had predicted. Embarrassed, he hid his face in the man's warm chest. He could feel his boyfriend stroking his hair affectionately, and he relaxed.

He stiffened up again when he heard the man say, 'Now… for the punishment…'

'W-what is it?' came a muffled voice from Usagi's chest.

'I want you to dress up as a neko.'

'Hah?!' Misaki pushed his boyfriend's chest away, shouting at him.

'You promised. I can make you do anything I want. And I want you to dress up as a cat. Complete with cat ears, and a cat tail. The costume must be sexy, of course.'

'B-b-b-b-ut-' Misaki stammered, knowing very well that it was no use.

'No buts.' The man was firm.

'Fine… But not taking pictures or anything, ok?' If the boy's face could turn any redder, he would have won an award already.

'Fine.'

Usagi-san smirked, kissing Misaki lightly on the forehead.

'You're just so cute, Misaki.'

'My back hurts, you know…' Misaki grumbled.

'That's your fault for seducing me. But you were so just so cute… Masturbating and touching your c-'

He couldn't complete his sentence as a pillow got smashed into his face.

'Shut up! Stop talking about embarrassing stuff like this! Sleep by yourself tonight!'

He was about to get off the bed and head back to his room when he felt a hand grab his. His green eyes met lavender ones as the owner of them begged him not to go. Reluctantly, he climbed back into bed, and snuggled under the covers right next to his lover.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt something hard poking him. His eye twitching, he looked down and saw a sight which made him hit the man lying next to him.

Usagi-san's eyes widened innocently as he asked Misaki, 'What?'

As if he didn't know. Misaki's scream of 'PERVERT!' could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood as he felt his lover touching him once again.

* * *

**Well, that's it! There will be a sequel to this, maybe another one-shot, featuring the 'punishment' game~ xD Please review to tell me how to improve and if I should continue with Misaki's punishment. Thank you!**

**xxYuki**


End file.
